


A Second Chance

by TsukiyamaShoe



Series: Sometimes You Get [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiyamaShoe/pseuds/TsukiyamaShoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Haise sees a familiar face he's never seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

Sasaki left the office building while rubbing his eyes with one hand. He had just finished the report to officially close the investigation he and his squad had been working on for about a month now. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, taking it out to see a message from Shirazu telling him to meet up with him and Mutsuki at a small coffee shop they'd been to the other day after he finished. He quickly sent back that he had just left and would be there soon. He sighed to himself, his back aching a bit from sitting for so long so he stretched his arms a bit, walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets.

He kept walking, not feeling the need to go for a taxi since the shop itself wasn't far from the CCG building he'd come from. He kept his eyes up, other pedestrians passing him by, even though he felt he was walking fast enough, other people seemed to be in a hurry. In particular he spotted a rather tall individual some way off that was coming towards where he was, with incredibly gaudy, bright purple hair. Haise wasn't sure why he paid the man more than a second glance worthy of someone with that kind of hair, but as they kept slowly getting closer, his mind was nearly completely on the stranger.

He passed by the man who was wearing a rather fancy, yet interestingly colored suit of some kind. His gaze met the man's and it felt like time had slowed to a stop, or close enough.

 _I know him,_  he thought to himself. The sane part of his brain wanted nothing more than to sprint to where he knew his team was waiting, with the promise of coffee as well, but the back of his mind, the part that wasn't afraid of his past kept him there, standing in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at this person he'd never met before.

The man had stopped as well, his eyes that matched his gaudy hair filling with an indiscernible emotion. "Kaneki-kun..." He whispered, with Haise barely able to hear it at all. The man looked like he was holding back something, like he was waiting for a reply, or anything.

"I'm... I'm not-" He's not this Kaneki, he wanted to say, he doesn't know who this person is, they're confused, that's all, but the words wouldn't come. This man, no, a ghoul, probably, wasn't the first person to call him that. The other ghoul, about a week ago, Serpent, had called him this Kaneki person as well. "I don't know you." Haise said, trying, and failing, to keep his confusion out of his voice. "I don't know you." He repeated again, as if to make it true. "I can't know you." His voice broke in the middle of his sentence. These aren't his emotions, he tried to remind himself. They're someone else's, the past him, this Kaneki's feelings, not his own.

The person-no, not a person, he's connected to his past, he's a ghoul-looked as if his entire world had decided to end. "Kaneki-kun, it's me." He said, much louder than his initial shocked whisper of that name. "Kaneki-kun, what's wrong?"

Haise hadn't noticed but tears had started to well up in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm not Kaneki." His voice was coming out hoarse, quickly wiping his eyes. "I'm Haise, I'm Sasaki Haise and I don't know you." He put extra effort on the last bit, not admitting that he knew it was false, not even to himself. He could feel the person he was stirring in his brain, calling out to this person, whoever he was to the former him, his head aching more with each second he looked at this man standing in front of him.

The ghoul reached out for his hand he'd taken out to wipe his eyes. "I'm begging you, Kaneki-kun, I need you to remember me." There were tears threatening to spill over in his violet eyes as well, his hand keeping a firm grip on Haise's.

"Tsukiyama-san, I need to-" He stopped talking. The pounding in his head reaching a level similar to when he'd recognized the Serpent ghoul. He tore his hand out of the purple haired man's grip, running in the opposite way than he'd been going before. He could hear heavy steps behind him, the ghoul most likely running as well. He slipped through the afternoon crowds on the sidewalk easily, crossing the street when he saw a crosswalk that was letting people cross at the time he'd run by it. He wasn't sure exactly how it happened but within ten minutes, he found himself catching his breath inside of the Quinckes house. Luckily he was in there alone, the other four were all out somewhere, and he slid down the door without bothering to relock it, curled into a tight ball, clutching his head with his hands.

There was no one here to help him out of this state, only the possibility of the well-dressed ghoul awaiting him outside the front door. But then the pounding stopped, his head suddenly cleared as there was a light knocking on the door. A faint voice came through it, saying "Ka- I mean, Haise-kun?" It paused for a second as if expecting an answer. "I'm truly sorry for scaring you. It's just, well, I knew you, I guess that's accurate to say."

Haise stood up, opening the door enough that his face could just barely be seen. "Who...who were you to me?"

The ghoul outside smiled softly, "I wish I knew." He didn't understand what was meant by that, and it probably showed on his face as the story was continued. "Actually you more or less hated me, I think. It was complicated to say the least."

Haise took a long moment to take that small piece of information in, staring at the ground. "I don't know what to say. I really don't remember anything from before a couple years ago. It's a really long story, and I don't think I can tell you it." But he opened the door up the rest of the way, gesturing for him to come in. "I don't even know your name."

"Tsukiyama Shuu." He said, entering the house with a gracious smile.

"I don't know who I really was before, but you should know that I'm with the CCG now. I lead a squad of four others that live here as well but they're not here right now." He looked uncomfortable, if this man really was a ghoul, then he might not react well to finding out about Haise's current job.

Tsukiyama's expression was unreadable, standing in front of the investigator, he still had a small smile. "Will you tell them about my being here?"

Haise smiled, a small laugh coming out. "If I did, Arima-san would already be here. I don't plan on it unless you do something." He seemed to realize the door was still open, shutting it quickly before motioning towards the living room. "You can sit if you like, do you want coffee? I can make it if you do."

"Non, I am the one intruding here." He sat down on the largest couch, crossing his legs.

"I need to text Shirazu, I promised to meet him in a bit, I'm sorry." He took out his phone, typing in 'Sorry, something came up, I'll see you later today' and sitting down across from Tsukiyama. "Are you sure about the coffee, it's not a bother."

"I think I'd rather just talk to you as of now."

Haise felt a small blush reach his face; even if this person was a ghoul that was only here because of his past self, it flattered him that someone would be interested in who he was. "Well, I mean, what do you want to know?"

"Do you remember anything of me?"

Haise shook his head. "I'm sorry but there's only small pieces of memory and I don't even know those all the time. Sometimes something will trigger it, but even then it's extremely vague."

"If you don't mind me asking, but how did you come to work for the CCG? Are you not still, well, a ghoul?"

"Arima-san is the one that brought me in is all I know. He's taken care of me for as long as I know. And yes, I'm still part ghoul, which brings up some other complications with life here, but I really don't want to go into details about it right now."

Tsukiyama was taking the information in with a nod. "You seem to have a good life here."

Haise didn't reply right away, sitting back in his chair. "I suppose it could be worse."

"Do you not like it?"

"I don't know anymore." He looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. "I have a few questions for you as well."

Tsukiyama smiled at him, leaning forward with his hands on his knee. "Anything for mon cher."

Haise was taken aback slightly by the French slipping off the ghoul's tongue and scratched at his hair a bit. "Why did you say I hated you?"

Tsukiyama looked slightly hurt at the question, and it took a while of silence for him to form an answer. "I won't lie, you were absolutely justified in doing so. I don't...I don't know how to put this in a way that won't send you straight to the phone to call someone else down here, but I..." He'd put his head in his hands, nervously running a hand through his hair. "I don't know how to tell you it, I was a terrible person, and I really can't make up for it with anything I do now." He stopped talking again, looking up across the small table to look at Kaneki, freezing in his seat when he wasn't there. He practically jumped straight up when he felt a hand cover one of his own, his heart racing at the small touch.

"Do you regret whatever it was that you did?" Haise asked him, the expression on his face deeply reminding Tsukiyama of the old Kaneki, of when he was so trusting and pure.

"Absolutely." He said without a second thought, his eyes beginning to water again.

"Then I forgive you." Haise said before finding himself pulled into a tight hug, feeling small drops falling onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the man, one hand going to comfort him in his hair, the other rubbing his back.

"I'm so sorry, Kaneki-kun." He heard breaking out of Tsukiyama's mouth and the arms around his shoulders pulled him closer.

Haise looked at the watch on his wrist, eyes widening as he saw the numbers. He gently pushed Tsukiyama a little farther from him, wiping the tears off his face with his thumb and a smile. "They're going to be home soon, Tsukiyama-san." He felt bad at forcing him to leave like this, but it would be bad if anyone saw him here.

Tsukiyama sat up, his hand to his face immediately. "Thank you." He smiled softly, yet obviously a little sad. He leaned in, giving the investigator's forehead a soft kiss. "If you would allow me, I'd like to see you again."

Haise nodded quickly, perhaps too quickly, but the other man didn't seem to mind. He grinned at him and left through the front door, disappearing quicker than Haise thought possible.

**~o~O~o~  
  
**

He didn't hear from the ghoul again for more than a week. He started to think it was just another dream his old self concocted to make him think about who he was. If it was, it worked perfectly, as every time he wasn't occupied with some other task, he would think about the purple haired man. He didn't seem like a bad person at all, and he vaguely wondered about what he must have done to make the old him hate him.

It wasn't until one day when Shirazu was sorting through the mail and asked who a "mon amoor" was that he knew he knew it wasn't just a dream.

"Mon amour, Shirazu." He'd perked up in his seat at the breakfast table. "Can I see it?" He was handed the envelope quickly, with the aforementioned "Mon Amour" neatly scrawled in the middle of a drawn in vine of roses with a moon in one corner. The other side was closed by a wax seal of simple stars and a crescent moon. He broke open the seal and looked at the card inside. It was a rather plain piece of thick paper, with only an address and a time on it. He recognized the address as a park a little more than a block away from the house. It was unsigned, but he didn't need a second glance to know who it was from.

Shirazu finished sorting the rest of the mail, mostly ads and the like. "So what is it, Sassan?"

Haise smiled, neatly putting the card back and resting it on the table. "I believe I have a date."

Shirazu looked shocked to say the least, even Mustuki looking up from his coffee. "A date? With who?" He asked, obviously surprised.

"Am I not allowed to have anything to myself?" He laughed a little, mostly to himself, his hand laying on the invitation. "I'll tell you about it later."

He stayed in his room until about an hour before the specified time, dressing slightly nicer than his regular work clothes that he'd originally met the man in. He was thankful that he'd been invited out on one of his rare days off. He felt stupid, getting so excited to meet this man, this ghoul, that was probably incredibly dangerous considering his connection to his past self, but even after reminding himself of that more times than he could count, he still felt giddy just by looking at the card he'd gotten.

It was noon when he finally left, still an hour before he would be expected. He gave them a quick goodbye and a reminder to not do anything dumb while he was out. He got to the park far earlier than the time of 1pm the card had told him. He figured the fountain in the middle would be the best place to wait, going there to sit for the remainder of the time, pausing for a second when he saw the man he'd come to meet already there, in a dim colored suit, less eye catching than the one he'd seen before. His face broke out into a large smile when he caught sight of the investigator, standing up to greet him.

"You're early," he said, rather happily, holding a hand out for him.

Haise took the hand, rather surprised at the softness of it, his smile nearly mirroring the one aimed at him. "I was starting to worry you hadn't been real." He said honestly, his eyes staying on the hand holding his own.

"Mon cher, even if I wasn't, I would become so just to see you." His words were quick to cause Haise's cheeks to redden, the flattery easily getting to him.

"It's...good to see you." He grinned at the taller man standing in front of him, recieving a light kiss on the cheek.

"And you as well, mon amour."

They got coffee together, learning more about each other, they had an extremely close taste in books, and how Tsukiyama had all but sworn off hunting for the past three years. He still seemed disgusted to know that Haise was given the same formula ghoul prisoners were to keep them alive, claiming it was an offense to his very being that he'd be forced on some weak alternative, despite Haise telling him it wasn't bad at all.

Tsukiyama walked him to the front of his house, putting his lips to Haise's hand and was about to leave when Haise told him to wait. Haise took both of the ghoul's hands in his and bit the inside of his cheek. He was right in front of his house, someone was probably watching him from inside, but he still leaned up and pressed a kiss onto Tsukiyama's lips, intending to pull away quickly, until hands were no longer in his, but we're on his back, bringing him close and keeping him up. He felt a warm tear touch his cheek, coming from Tsukiyama's and he put his hands on his shoulder blades, not sure what to do at this point. Tsukiyama pulled away after a few more seconds, his face showing no sign that he'd been crying a second ago, but instead was incredibly happy, with the largest smile Haise never thought possible.

"Thank you, Haise-kun." He stayed smiling at him, leaving with the promise of meeting again.

Haise stood in the same spot for a while, his fingers lingering on his lips and the spot a tear had touched his face. He went inside once he felt a chill wind hit him, going right up into his room without saying a word to Shirazu who seemed to be waiting for him. He sat on the bed in there, the events of the day going through his head.

He was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this while sitting in the bathtub listening to the Tokyo Ghoul soundtrack. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Tumblr is seiiseragakii


End file.
